


Streaming of compulsions

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Genderbending, Het, Lemon, M/M, Slurs, challenge, collection of drabbles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: #1:Kon aveva poche certezze nella sua vita e nessuna di queste comprendeva un’alta considerazione di se stessa. Sapeva di valere qualcosa, certo, ma quelqualcosaimpallidiva letteralmente al cospetto di Orihime Inoue. Come poteva anche solo pensare di competere con la donna che per prima e così a lungo aveva occupato il cuore e la testa di Shiroten? Non ci sarebbe riuscita, ecco. Gli amori non corrisposti duravano per sempre; lei, invece, rischiava di diventare solo una delle tante.Dieci drabble per dieci differenti momenti HichiKon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anche questa serie di drabble, come quelle GrimmIchiHime, fu scritta per un meme su Facebook. La riposto qui perché l'OTP è l'OTP~ L'universo su cui le drabble sono basate è quello della longfic Hichigo/fem!Kon.

**#1. Angst**

Kon aveva poche certezze nella sua vita e nessuna di queste comprendeva un’alta considerazione di se stessa. Sapeva di valere qualcosa, certo, ma quel _qualcosa_ impallidiva letteralmente al cospetto di Orihime Inoue. Come poteva anche solo pensare di competere con la donna che per prima e così a lungo aveva occupato il cuore e la testa di Shiroten? Non ci sarebbe riuscita, ecco. Gli amori non corrisposti duravano per sempre; lei, invece, rischiava di diventare solo una delle tante.

**#2.AU**

«Amore, la cena è pronta!».

La prima cosa che lo aveva colpito di Kon erano state indubbiamente quel gran paio di tette che metteva ben esposte come la più succosa delle mercanzie. Poi aveva scoperto che sapeva anche cucinare, e pure piuttosto bene. A quel punto aveva capito di aver fatto l’ _en-plein_ : trovare una donna che riusciva a saziarlo sia fuori che dentro il letto doveva essere stata certamente una gran botta di culo.

**#3.Crack!fic**

«Che cazzo sarebbero, _sti cosi_?!».

«Criceti, amore! Visto che non vuoi bambini, ho pensato di prendere questi due cuccioletti simpatici che occupano poco spazio e fanno tanta compagnia!».

«Ma cagano come leoni!» protestò Shiroten, fissando con sguardo scazzato le due bestiole che si rincorrevano nella gabbietta.

«Ma sono teneri e stanno sempre insieme! Proprio come noi! Guardali, che carini, si fanno anche le coccole!» pigolò contenta Kon, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e fissando estasiata i due animaletti.

«Vuoi dire che _trombano tanto_ proprio come noi! Guarda come ci danno dentro, che bestie!» ghignò divertito, lasciando tuttavia che la compagna se ne restasse morbosamente attaccata addosso.

«Come li chiamiamo? Rhett e Rossella sarebbero due nomi carini…».

«Ma li hai guardati bene?! Con ‘ste performance si meritano due soli nomi: Rocco e Cicciolina!» tagliò corto l’albino.

_E Rocco e Cicciolina fu_.

**#4.Crossover (Twilight)**

«Io so cosa sei…» sussurrò la ragazza dai capelli arancioni, avvicinandosi di un passo alle sue spalle.

Shiroten sbuffò scocciato: cazzo, quella vacca l’aveva sgamato! Adesso sarebbe venuto fuori che odiava i vampiri e tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per circuirla a dovere sarebbe andata a puttane! Era un decennio che non scopava decentemente, cos’aveva fatto di male per meritarsi un castigo simile?! Era soltanto un _povero vampiro_ che aveva tanta sete e tanta voglia di scopare, non era giusto condannarlo per questo!

«Tu sei… un figo da paura!» chiocciò allegra Kon, allacciandogli le braccia al collo e assaltandolo letteralmente.

Ok, come non detto: quella sera _festa grande_.

**#5.First time**

La prima volta che Kon se ne accorge, lei e Shiroten sono sul divano. Si è addormentato qualche minuto prima, la testa abbandonata sulle sue ginocchia e la bocca spalancata in un sonoro russare, mentre alla tv davano l’ennesimo programma di cui non poteva importare poi niente a nessuno. Gli accarezza distrattamente gli ispidi capelli bianchi e capisce che qualcosa non va. Ultimamente capita spesso che il ragazzo si presenti a casa sua senza una ragione che sia semplicemente _fare sesso_. I motivi che avanza sono tanti: nel suo appartamento non c’è la tv, mangiare da lei è sempre meglio che mangiare al ristorante, e poi è pure gratis, oppure il divano di casa sua è molto più comodo del suo letto. Kon finge di crederci e va avanti: non vuole illudersi, riponendo nel ragazzo aspettative inesistenti, eppure una parte di lei non può fare a meno di credere che le cose fra loro stiano davvero cambiando.

**#6.Fluff**

«Bah, vado a ordinare due stronzate al cinese qua sotto!».

«Amore, ma posso preparare io…».

«Dov’è che vai a preparare con la febbre a quaranta e le vertigini?! Dai cazzo, stattene a letto, in quello stato intralci soltanto!».

Kon non poté fare a meno di rivolgere un piccolo sorriso al ragazzo, che varcava la soglia della camera da letto fingendosi mortalmente scocciato e afferrava le chiavi di casa. Nonostante il tono burbero e scontroso, sapeva che Shiroten si preoccupava per lei più di quanto non ci tenesse a dimostrare.

**#7.Humor**

«Ma l’armadio l’hai chiuso bene?!».

«Sì, amore, ma ti assicuro che anche se fosse aperto, non succederebbe niente…».

«Non ci credo! Quei cosi sono capaci di accendersi da soli e incularmi mentre dormo!».

Kon somministrò qualche carezza rassicurante alla testa del ragazzo, cercando di calmarlo. Era impensabile che un uomo coraggioso come il suo Shiroten temesse così tanto qualche innocuo dildo… Era già stato un grande sacrificio spostare la sua orgogliosa collezione da cinquanta pezzi dalla vetrinetta a un oscuro vano del guardaroba, avrebbe dovuto imparare a capirli. I vibratori potevano essere suoi amici e fare tante cose carine!

**#8.Hurt/Comfort**

«Scusami, io…» Kon inghiottì un singhiozzo, sfregandosi via le lacrime da una guancia con il dorso della mano.

Shiroten roteò gli occhi con fare infastidito, incrociando le braccia e fingendo un’imperturbabilità che non possedeva. Non in quel momento, per lo meno.

«E piantala! Ti ho detto solo che sei scema, adesso non farmi la palla!» ringhiò, stringendosi un braccio mentre frenava l’impulso di spaccare qualcosa. Non gli andava che mettesse su ogni volta un dramma infinito soltanto per una cazzata.

«Allora non… non sei troppo arrabbiato con me, amore?» pigolò incerta la ragazza, mordendosi un labbro e rivolgendogli uno sguardo preoccupato.

«Ah… no! Ma fammi trovare ancora nel piatto del tofu al posto della carne e vedi come ti concio!» tagliò corto Shiroten, provando a sottrarsi dalla trappola di quei due occhioni castani eccessivamente lacrimosi.

Non riuscì a mantenere le braccia conserte, però, quando la compagna si buttò contro il suo petto giurando e spergiurando che non avrebbe mai più provato a propinargli un piatto vegetariano a sua insaputa.

**#9.Smut**

Le dita sporche di cioccolato di Shiroten scivolarono piano lungo la pancia di Kon, tracciando spirali e inerpicandosi poi sul suo ventre, fino a incastrarsi fra le cosce. Alle carezze dei suoi polpastrelli seguì la punta della sua lingua, che picchiettò sadicamente ogni traccia del dolce, alternandosi in morsi e baci affamati. I sospiri della ragazza divennero gemiti striduli, quando quella lingua dispettosa s’infilò fra le pieghe umide della sua carne, gustandosi avidamente il suo sapore mischiato a quello del cioccolato.

Dovette fare più di un respiro, prima di riprendersi abbastanza da restituire il favore al ragazzo. Le sue dita, intinte del medesimo liquido dolce, non ci provarono neanche a vagare altrove e puntarono decise a quell’erezione bianca sospesa a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. La accarezzò languidamente, strappando più di un brivido compiaciuto a Shiroten, prima di sollevare appena la testa e spalancare le labbra, cominciando a succhiare piano la punta. Quando si decise a prenderlo completamente in bocca, strappandogli un grugnito soddisfatto, il ragazzo affondò tutte e dieci le dita nella carne tenera delle sue cosce, ficcando la lingua in profondità in una serie di lappate sempre più disturbanti.

Decisamente, l’idea di avanzare un po’ di cioccolato fuso dalla ricetta per i muffin era stata una delle migliori di quel pomeriggio.

**#10.UST**

«Ih ih ih! Amore, non fare il birichino davanti a tutti!».

«Appunto, Shiro, piantala! Siamo al ristorante, non in uno di quegli strani nightclub che frequenti di solito!».

«E non cagare il cazzo, coglione di un fratello, io almeno la donna me la valorizzo! Dovresti provare a spupazzarti un po’ di più la tua, brutto represso!».

«Shiroten-kun!» la voce scandalizzata di Orihime e l’arrossire incazzato di Ichigo furono sovrastati dal rumore della risata sguaiata dell’albino. Per sua fortuna, l’arrivo della portata principale li distrasse tutti da una discussione che rischiava di degenerare rapidamente.

Ma lui non poteva farci niente: se aveva la compagna seduta al suo fianco, una toccatina ogni tanto doveva pur dargliela, no? C’erano quegli smielati che si tenevano per la manina, lui invece le palpava una tetta – come stava ricominciando a fare proprio in quell’istante.

«Sta sbobba fa schifo, la sai fare meglio tu!» esclamò, senza preoccuparsi di essere udito da metà dei camerieri lì presenti, e condì il tutto con cinque dita pesantemente affondate nel bustino rosso della ragazza.

«Amore! Dai, lasciami mangiare, dopo ti preparo io una bella sorpresina…» sussurrò Kon in un sospiro caldissimo contro l’orecchio del ragazzo, sfiorandogli non tanto casualmente una coscia.

La presa di Shiroten sul suo seno si fece indubbiamente più forte: eh no, lui fino a casa non ci resisteva, avrebbe approfittato del primo buco libero fra una portata e l’altra per trascinarsela nei bagni del locale. Poi gliela faceva vedere lui, la sorpresina!


End file.
